


Shaving

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Shaving wasn’t the hard part, trying to make it spell something was.





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Depilação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844163) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #059 - naked.

Evelyn lifted her leg in the air, trying to get a better angle. If her allies could see her now, completely naked, stretched like a cat, trying to ‘artistically’ shave her privates… This was a terrible idea, she would end up cutting herself and having to pay an embarrassing visit to the healers, but Sera deserved a gift and Evelyn was sure she would love this. Shaving wasn’t the hard part, trying to make it spell something was, and she wasn’t sure the letters were actually readable. It would have to do, her leg was cramping and she gave up.


End file.
